Dua Keping Hati
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Dia masa lalunya dan kau punya yang lain di masamu yang sekarang, kau mencintai keduanya, Sakura. Padahal yang satunya hanya bisa menyakitimu. Kakasakusasu
1. Chapter 1

_Dia memang tak 'kan pernah kembali, lalu mengapa 'ku tetap menanti?_

.

.

.

Fic ke-13 dari Wataru Takayama.

.

.

.

Untuk sahabat "baik" yang sering nyiksa saya dengan ideologi 'gentelmanisme'-nya,

Shiqie Fujisawa...

(maap ga gw link-in, publish dari hape susah)

.

.

.

**Dua Keping Hati**

_Naruto and all of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto's. Story and all of imagination is totally mine, i just borrow the characters. _

_If any related story like this, it wasn't intentionally create, i didn't mean to copy yours in case of copy right violations._

.

.

_Happy reading, minna-san..._

.

_"...kau, hey Sakura, mau mengajarikukah?"_

_"Hmm?" bocah kecil bermata emerald itu menatap nanar ke arah onyx yang baru saja memohon padanya. _

_"Mau?"_

_"...Ya!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk hingga rambut merah jambunya terkibas. "Tentu!"_

.

Gadis itu kini menatap jengah ke arah rinai hujan di luar sana. Ia merasa hujan telah menyakitinya, sebuah luka, bagaimana rasanya jika luka itu terkena air, pedih sekali. Tapi ia tak mengerti, ia juga merasa tercandu kala hujan datang. Sebuah hasrat nyata yang justru tak menginginkan hujan berakhir, membawa hatinya tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kisah kecil masa lalunya.

Ia lalu menghirup lagi coklat panasnya yang mengepulkan uap air ke arah wajah. Ia nikmati setiap tetes manisnya coklat, berharap mampu mengobati lukanya yang pahit. Ia lalu mengalihkan lagi mata dan pikirannya untuk fokus ke arah sebuah buku tebal yang menganga, yang menyuguhkan rentetan kata dan angka dalam retorika yang harus menyita semua konsentrasinya.

"Maaf Sakura-hime, membuatmu menunggu lama..."

..._hime_

Hatinya terketuk, membuatnya membuka pintu kesadarannya, pintu alam nyatanya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan nomer berapa saja?" lanjut pria itu, yang beberapa tahun lebih matang di atas dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau memaksakan diri, Kakashi-kun? Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu agar tak usah memaksakan diri untuk datang. Lihat sekarang, jaketmu jadi basah," jawab Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah pada laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Tidak mengapa, Sakura. Sudah sepatutnya aku membantumu. Kau pikir apakah tugas seorang guru, jika bukan mengajari muridnya. Terlebih lagi, kau kan kekasihku, Sakura-chan..." sahut Kakashi seraya mengacak pelan rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, kau jadi basah, aku tak mau kau jadi sakit karenaku..."

"Hanya basah sedikit, Sakura. Tak sampai membuatku kedinginan, apalagi sakit." Kakashi lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura. Ia lalu melepas jaketnya yang agak basah dan menyisakan dirinya yang terbungkus sweater tebal.

"Angin diluar kencang, hujan jadi mampu menyentuh jaketku meski aku sudah memakai payung," lanjut Kakashi sambil mengenggam jemari Sakura, mencoba menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri di antara dua telapak tangan yang menyatu.

"Sekali lagi, maaf..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf, tak perlu sungkan. Jika begitu, kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini?"

Lagi, ia tertohok. Alam nuraninya seakan menampar pipinya, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah memiliki sosok lain, yang mencintai dirinya dan mampu menemaninya setiap saat, membuatnya bahagia bukan tenggelam dalam perasaan sakit dan nestapa. Sama sekali berbeda dengan perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Dan ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Hatinya seakan terbelah menjadi dua keping, menjadi dua kutub, yang tak dapat dipilih mana yang lebih baik di antara keduanya. Membuat dirinya, mau tidak mau, terpaksa memilih keduanya. Meski yang satunya hanyalah setitik awan kecil yang tak pernah bisa ia gapai, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah sekolam air yang selalu bisa menyuguhkan kesejukan pada dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi seakan mampu membaca hati kecil Sakura yang sedang berdebat, berkecamuk pada dua sosok yang merajai hatinya itu.

"Aaahh tidaak, ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa... Ayo lanjutkan belajar lagi," jawab Sakura terbata dan mencoba mengalihkan lagi konflik batinnya.

"Yakin?" sahut Kakashi seraya menenggelamkan iris kelamnya ke arah emerald Sakura, mencoba lebih dalam menelanjangi hati Sakura.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura singkat. "Ah, ayo kau periksa pekerjaanku, apa benar semua?"

Kakashi lalu mengambil buku kumpulan soal yang sedari tadi terbuka di tengah meja. Beberapa detik berikutnya, setelah ia mencoret-coret sehelai kertas kosong, ia lalu menatap Sakura lagi dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Sakura? Kau tidak sedang sakitkan?"

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja. Ada apa, Kakashi-kun?" jawab Sakura heran.

"Kenapa soal semudah ini kau bisa salah?"

"Aaa?"

"Iya, kau salah menghitung," sahut Kakashi seraya menunjukan hasil coret-coretan singkatnya. "Bila vektor u dan vektor v tegak lurus, maka sudut diantara keduanya 90 derajat. Lalu kau harus mencari berapa nilai a. Kau tidak lupa rumus perkalian vektor, (u . v) = |u| |v| cos alfa, kan? Lalu kau hitung nilai (u . v), u = (a, -2, -1) dan v = ( a, a, -1), maka (u . v) = a^2 -2a + 1. Ruas yang sebelah kanan tak usah kau hitung, karena cos 90 itu kan 0. Jadi, a^2 -2a + 1 = 0 . (a - 1)^2 = 0. Maka a = 1. Isinya C*. Lalu kenapa kau malah memilih A? Kau kebetulan sekali, Sakura, kurang teliti, padahal selama ini kau bisa lebih teliti dariku."

"Ah iya. Maaf Kakashi-senpai. Aku terburu-buru," jawabnya singkat tanpa terlalu fokus ke penjelasan Kakashi.

"Lalu, nomer 5. Kau juga sepertinya salah lagi. Ini kan soal mudah. Cos50 cos15 - sin50 sin 15 mengapa isinya cos75? Lihat, seharusnya ini bisa disederhanakan jadi cos(50 + 15). Lalu sama dengan cos65. Cos65 = cos(90 - 25) = sin 25. Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau menggunakan pengurangan dan penjumlahan sudut 90 derajat, sin berubah jadi cos dan cos berubah jadi sin? Jadi, isinya A, bukan D.*"

Sakura menatap dengan tatapan kosong ke arah coret-coretan Kakashi yang sedang ia jelaskan. Lagi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan uraian panjang Kakashi kepadanya. Sakura merasa kembali sakit. Hatinya benar-benar teriris-iris kenangan yang selama ini dikuburnya. Seakan-akan masa itu terulang lagi, saat diluar hujan jatuh membasahi bumi, saat mereka berdekatan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

.

_"Wah, hujan Sakura, kau jadi tidak bisa pulang. Tidak apa-apa ya kau mengajariku sampai sore nanti?"_

_"Tak mengapa, Sasuke. Nanti aku pinjam telpon rumahmu ya untuk menelpon Kaa-san?"_

_"Tentu saja, silahkan."_

_"Terimakasih..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul kepada Sasuke. "Ummm...Hey Sasuke? Kau salah hitung nih."_

_"Aa? Yang mana Sakura?" jawab bocah kecil bermata onyx itu._

_"Ini, yang luas trapesium."_

_"Yah salah ya? Maaf deh," jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal._

_"Iya, seharusnya, luas trapesium itu sama dengan jumlah panjas sisi-sisi sejajar, dikali tinggi, bagi 2- Eh! Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu Sasuke?" Sakura kontan bersemu merah ketika melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, jarak yang selama ini tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang karena bahagia._

_"Aa... Tidak mengapa, lanjutkan saja, aku mendengarkanmu..."_

_"I-iya, panjang sisi-sisi sejajarnya kan 12 sentimeter dan 8 sentimeter-"_

_"Sakura? Uumm..."_

_"Aaahh? Ada apa Sasuke?"_

_"Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu..." jawab Sasuke seraya tiba-tiba mengenggenggam tangan Sakura._

_"A-apa itu?" Sakura dibuat canggung oleh kelakuan Sasuke yang ia anggap romantis di usianya yang masih 10 tahun itu._

_"A-aku, sebenarnya, suka padamu, Sakura..."_

.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Berapa jam lagi hujan di luar sana reda? Dan berapa jam lagi aku harus belajar?"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Biasanya kau semangat sekali belajar."

"A... Tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya lelah saja. Aku mau tidur," jawab Sakura mengada-ada.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah dahulu. Sampai hujan reda. Lalu kita belajar lagi di halaman sambil menatap pelangi, bagaimana?" bujuk Kakashi.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat belajar hari ini," jawab Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menembus jendela, menatap hujan yang masih belum reda.

"Sakura..." Kakashi lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan perlahan memeluknya. Sakura pun membalas pelukan itu dan menghirup harumnya tubuh Kakashi.

"Sakura, bagilah bebanmu. Jangan kau tumpuk sendiri, aku selalu ada di sampingmu, Sakura," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku... Aku hanya sedang teringat seseorang, Kakashi-kun, maafkan aku."

"Hmmm... Jika kau mengingatnya, pasti dia juga sedang mengingatmu..."

"Apa benar demikian?"

"Ya..."

"Sakura... aku mencintaimu..." lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku juga, Kakashi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..."

'Begitu juga, Sasuke,' sambung Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Besok adalah waktu yang dinanti Sakura. Besok adalah saat penentuan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Besok adalah tes seleksi masuk universitas, sebuah tes yang memiliki arti besar di hidup Sakura, tes yang menentukan akan jadi apa dia di masa depan.

"Sakura, kau siap untuk hari ini?"

"Ya, aku siap. Selama ini kan aku selalu belajar bersamamu, Kakashi-kun."

"Kau belajar dengan giat, Sakura. Semoga kau bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran, seperti cita-citamu selama ini menjadi seorang dokter-"

"Atau mungkin aku akan meneruskanmu, Kakashi-kun, menjadi guru matematika terbaikku..."

"Amin..." sahut Kakashi seraya mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. Sakura pun memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

Mereka pun melaju menuju tempat tes seleksi.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku menunggumu di sini," ujar Kakashi.

"Okay! Jangan kemana-mana ya? Doakan ya?"

"Iya, selalu! Goodluck! Ganbatte!" Kakashi pun mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kakashi di lantai dasar. Ia lalu naik ke lantai 3. 'Ruang 12 - ruang 12 - ruang 12' ujar Sakura dalam hati sambil mengamati tiap ruang ujian yang mulai dipenuhi siswa lain yang akan melaksanakan tes juga. 'Ruang 8. Ruang 9. Ruang 10. Ruang 11. Aha! Ini ruang 12!'

Sakura pun melangkah masuk ke ruang itu, dan, BUUKKK, seseorang menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Aaauuu..." rintih Sakura seraya mengelus-elus pergelangan mata kakinya yang sakit.

"Ma-maaf-maaf. Saya sedang buru-buru, maaf... Kamu bisa bangun sendiri kan, maaf..." lelaki itu pun lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih jatuh terduduk tanpa sedikit pun menolong Sakura untuk bangkit.

"Jahat! Pria tengik! Nyebel-"

Sakura lalu menghentikan ocehannya sesaat setelah ia mendangahkan wajahnya dan melihat punggung lelaki yang telah menabraknya itu, yang sedang berlari terburu-buru meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ia mengenali lelaki itu. Rambut itu, mirip sekali dengan sosok yang ada di benaknya.

Ia pun bangkit dan mencoba melihat papan nama yang mencantumkan nama-nama siswa yang mengikuti ujian di ruangan ini. Tapi pergelangan kakinya masih sakit untuk digerakan. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju papan nama di tepi ruangan, samping meja pengawas di depan ruang, sambil merintih sakit di kaki kanannya.

Belum sempat ia menjangkau papan nama itu, bel sudah berbunyi. Ia pun membuang tujuannya itu dan segera beralih menuju kursi duduknya. 'Nomer 111 30 06400, mana? Mana? Dimana? Aha! Di pojok terbelakang rupanya!'

Sakura pun duduk di kursinya dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang lelaki duduk di seberang mejanya, lelaki yang sempat menabraknya tadi.

"Hey, pria tengik!"

"Eh? Maksudmu aku? Eh! Maaf ya yang tadi. Aku sedang terburu-buru, pensil 2B-ku tertinggal di dalam mobil. Maaf sekali. Kau terluka? Apa yang sak-"

TAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Tamparan Sakura telak mendarat di pipi kanan si pria itu, membuatnya membungkam seketika. Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang secara tiba-tiba sudah membumbul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau? Kenapa menamparku?" tanya lelaki itu tak mengerti.

"Karena kau, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

.

To be continued!

.

*soal SNMPTN 2011 bidang studi ipa nomer 1 dan nomer 5, kode soal 559. Itu isian saya, maaf kalo mungkin saya salah ngitung. Semoga bener biar ga digetog... Hehehee

.

.

Shiqie Fujisawa? Gimana-gimana? Menohok-mu ga? Hehehee...

Tuh, gue janji bikinin lu fic, tapi baru kesampean sekarang, kan lu tau kita sama-sama abis SNMPTN. Semoga kau terhibur ya. Jangan sedih! Tetap semangat! Meski kita ga dapet jalur undangan, kita pasti lolos jalur tertulis! Oke! Jangan berhenti berharap! Jangan stress lagi belajar SNMPTN ya? Kan ada Pak A*i yang ngajarin matematikanya... Hahay... /udah selesai SNMPTN-nya, telat woy/

Buat Fath dan Kanarienvogel, yang baca, dan kadang males review /padahal gw juga jarang nge-review fic Koko/, pasti kalian tahu kan siapa jelmaan Sasuke dan Kakashi di kehidupan nyata Si Shiqie? Wkwkwkkk...

Woke, fic ini rencananya mau dibikin 2 chap, atau mungkin 3 chap, lihat saja nanti akan berapa, yang jelas ga mau lebih dari 3 kalo bisa.

Terimakasih buat minna-san yang sudah membacanya. Review-nya dinanti selalu...

Cheers,

Wataru...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Dua Keping Hati**

_Naruto and all of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto's. Story and all of imagination is totally mine, i just borrow the characters. _

_If any related story like this, it wasn't intentionally create, i didn't mean to copy yours in case of copy right violations._

.

.

_Happy reading, minna-san..._

"Kau? Kenapa menamparku?" tanya lelaki itu tak mengerti.

"Karena kau, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

.

.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menampar dia, nona merah jambu~!"

Gasp! Pengawas! Kenapa aku menampar lelaki tengik ini saat pengawas ujian sudah tiba? Kapan pengawas datang? Aku tidak melihat dia datang. Gosh! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jangan biarkan pengawas ini mencabut nyawaku sekarang! Aku masih mau ikut ujian!

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau wanita sehingga bebas menindas laki-laki ya, nona!" pengawas itu makin membaritonkan suaranya /tunggu, dia wanita dan bersuara bariton(?)/. "Kalau kau menganggap dirimu lebih kuat dari laki-laki, pakai celana! Jangan pakai rok ke sekolah!"

Aku ingin menyanggah kata-katanya, tapi, oh, air mataku untuk lelaki tengik di sampingku sudah meluber. Sasuke... Kenapa kau diam saja melihat diriku diomeli. Dasar! Kau memang tengik! Kau pasti sedang tertawa dalam hatimu kan!

"Sekarang saja kau menangis! Dasar cengeng! Cepat minta maaf ke temanmu!"

Min-ta-ma-af-what-the-hell-?-!-!-!

Oh! Ya, aku memang salah main tampar Sasuke yang baru bertemu sejak sekian tahun, yang, ups! Belum tentu juga itu Sasuke! Sigh! Aku ingat! Review di chapter lalu! Ada reader yang mengatakan bahwa jika itu mungkin bukan Sa~su~ke, maka, maka, oh! Aku perlu gunting! Silet! Cutter! Untuk memotong urat maluku!

Dan lihat! Wajahku seketika merah padam! Aku sudah dirundung rasa malu. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan. Bantu aku. Aku butuh alat pengundur waktu agar bisa kembali 2 meniiittt saja~.

"Hey! Kenapa diam! Cepat minta maaf!" bentaknya lagi.

Aku pun dengan ogah-ogahan mengulurkan tanganku ke haribaan Sasuke yang belum pasti ini. Aku masih menundukan kepalaku untuk minta maaf padanya. Lalu, jika Sasuke tidak mau memaafkanku, apa yang akan dilakukan monster itu lagi! (baca: pengawas ujian) Aku tidak mau dia memakanku hidup-hidup!

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dan sekarang kau tidak boleh ikut ujian kecuali atas maaf Sasuke!"

Oh! Matilah awak~! Fakultas Kedokteran, tinggal mimpi!

Stop! Bersihkan otakmu dari pikiran negatif! Sasuke pasti akan menjabat tanganmu lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya dan berkata dengan nada hangat, 'Tak masalah Sakura', atau dengan datar, 'Hn'.

"Maaf, ya..." ujarku.

"Beritahu jawaban ujianmu ya," bisiknya seraya menyambut tanganku.

Kemudian aku berani mendangahkan wajahku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berapi-api. Dan dia malah cengar-cengir seperti bocah yang dibelikan permen kapas!

"Jangan tampar aku lagi, cuma bercanda kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum jenaka. Puas menatap diriku yang sudah kacau-balau di detik-detik menjelang ujian masuk universitas.

"Okay! Sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai. Kita mulai ujian 10 menit lagi. Kalian isi dulu data-data kalian. Jangan sampai salah," ujar pengawas itu seraya membagi-bagikan lembar jawaban komputer.

.

.

"Kakashi-kun! Aku sebal sekali hari ini. Huh!" aduku kepada Kakashi.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Tapi kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian tadi kan?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Soal-soalnya sudah out of brain semua. Aku kesal sekali Kakashi! Ayo hibur aku hari ini, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo ke mobil," ajaknya seraya menggandeng tanganku.

Kami pun melaju meninggalkan lokasi ujian entah kemana, sesuai kehendak Kakashi saja. Tapi awas saja dia membawaku ke tempat yang membuat kepalaku makin berasap!

.

.

"Ka-kau serius, Sascakes? Eh, ups, Sasuke?" tanyaku salah tingkah.

"Ya, aku serius. Aku suka padamu, Sakura. Apa kau mau jadi, umm, pacarku?"

Tubuhku semakin melemas. Aku ingin pingsan dibuatnya. Lidahku sampai terasa membeku untuk menjawab, 'Ya, aku mau'. Meski kita masih 10 tahun, mengapa ya kita sudah bisa merasakan cinta, Sasuke?

"Sakura? Jawablah. Aku menunggumu."

"Sascakes, eh, Sasuke. Maaf-maaf-"

"Sascakes? Umm, kedengarannya bagus juga."

"Mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu, Sascakes ya?"

"Ya, aku suka panggilan itu. Dan apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Sakura-hime?"

"Boleh! Karena aku juga suka padamu, Sascakes!" jawabku seraya memeluknya, tak sanggup lagi kumembendung kebahagiaanku.

Dan hujan di luar sana perlahan mereda.

.

.

"Kakashi, memangnya ada apa di sini?" tanyaku padanya karena baru pertama kali kujejaki tempat rekreasi ini. "Paling cuma pohon-pohon saja. Aku tidak suka, Kakashi."

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu di dalam sana. Kau pasti suka," jawabnya dengan nada persuasif yang membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut.

Aku pun mengikutinya. Tempat ini tak seburuk yang kukira. Ini hutan wisata yang tidak begitu ramai. Pohon-pohon beraneka varietas tertanam dengan rapi memberikan kesejukan yang tak kutemui di kota. Tempat ini berbeda sekali dengan kesan hutan yang ada di kepalaku. Ya, aku takut hutan belantara.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa Sakura?"

"Tadi aku menampar seorang pria," jawabku dengan nada melemah dan membuat Kakashi bingung dengan intonasiku.

"Memangnya kau diapakan? Kenapa kau seperti orang yang menyesal?"

"Pertama dia menabrakku sampai mata kakiku sakit-"

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya memotong. Ia sangat khawatir hingga sorot matanya berkata, 'Tak gendong, kemana-mana, tak gendong, kemana-mana'.

Stop! Kenapa lagu Mbah Surip!

"A sudah-sudah. Cuma nyeri sedikit kok," jawabku.

"Yakin?"

"Iya!" jawabku gemas sehingga menyubit pipinya.

"Adaaoouuwww..." iya merintih manja.

"Hey? 'Aduh'-nya biasa aja kali?"

"Ini kan 'jeritan cinta'. Hahaha..." sahutnya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Wooo... Mulai lagi deh gombalnya," aku lalu menyikut lengannya pelan dan ikut tertawa.

Ia pun menggandengku di pinggang dan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, ia mejewer telingaku. "Pacar yang nakal," ujarnya.

"Iii~ kamu tuh pacar yang badung," sahutku.

"Eit, tadi sampai mana? Yang kedua?"

"Ya, yang kedua, dia meninggalkanku setelah menabrakku!"

"Ha! Yang benar?"

"Iya! Jahat sekali! Dasar laki-laki tengik!"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Meninggalkan wanita dalam kesulitan! Padahal dia yang telah membuat wanita itu sulit! Oh~ sungguh kasihan sekali wanita itu. Wanita yang malang..."

"Hey? Aku wanita yang kau maksud, Kakashi-kun," jawabku seraya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Oh? Eh! Iya! Kau ya? Lupa~" ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tak gatal. "Maksudku, pria bajingan! Perlu dibalas! Kau tahu dia siapa, Sakura?"

"Nah, itulah Kaka-kun inti masalahnya," jawabku lemas.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Kau tak kan marah ya bila kuberi tahu siapa dia?"

"Iya! Suer!" jawabnya seraya menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Dia-dia, dia mantan pacarku."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah aku tahu dia siapa, aku refleks menampar wajahnya. Bukan karena dia telah menabrak sekaligus meninggalkanku, tapi-tapi, ummm, masa lalu kami, dan stop! Jangan tanya, 'Memangnya apa masa lalumu dengan dia?', stop! Aku tak ingin mengungkitnya, Kaka-kun..." jawabku penuh ekspresi dan bahasa tangan.

"Apa dia yang membuatmu tak bersemangat belajar minggu lalu?"

Gasp! Tebakan Kakashi benar! Dan, eh? Mantan pacarku cuma Sasuke doang kali~!

"I-iya!" entah mengapa wajahku menghangat. Pasti aku sudah merah padam.

"Lalu selanjutnya?"

"A-aku menamparnya saat petugas ujian sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan!"

"Ha! Berarti kau kena sembur dong, Sakura-chan?"

"Bukan sembur lagi! Itu sudah mengalahkan letusan Gunung Krakatau!"

"Wah! Terus?"

"Ya, aku diceramahi dengan suara bariton! Dan akhirnya aku dipaksa minta maaf kepada mantan pacarku itu."

"Lalu kau minta maaf?"

"Ya iya, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Oh, bagus-bagus."

"Eh? Bagus apanya?"

"Berani minta maaf! Itu perbuatan mulia!"

"Iya sih~."

"Lalu, apa benar itu mantan pacarmu?"

"Ha! Iya! Kau sadar juga Kakashi! Setelah aku diceramahi oleh pengawas ujian, aku baru sadar kalau mungkin dia bukan mantan pacarku yang ku maksud. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya satu kali sebelum menamparnya dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan mantan pacarku! Dan aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan dia bertahun-tahun! Aku ragu kalau mungkin itu memang bukan dia!"

"Wah! Parah sekali kau Sakura! Asas praduga tak bersalah!"

"Ah Kaka-kun! Aku tak berani lagi menatapnya. Aku malu kalau memang jika itu bukan dia. Emosiku terlalu tak terkendalikan pada pandangan pertama itu. Akhirnya saat ujian selesai, aku segera lari meninggalkan ruangan."

"Eh, Sakura! Itu! Itu kejutannya! Lihat!"

.

.

"Sakura, aku ingin memperlihatkan kau sesuatu," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku ya?" ia lalu menggandeng tanganku dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Ia membawaku ke halaman rumahnya. Ada sebuah gazebo di sana dan beberapa ayunan. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya di bench berwarna hijau di dalam gazebo. Kami memandang langit yang masih meneteskan gerimis. Langit nampak kejinggaan dan ada sapuan-sapuan tipis awan hujan yang tersisa.

Perlahan, busur-busur warna tercipta. Semakin nyata dan indah. Membentang dan berakhir dari ujung-ujung yang tak kutahu. Sangat tentram dan membuatku kagum. Maha karya Tuhan yang selalu kudambakan, bianglala.

"Kau suka pelangi, Sakura?"

"Ya! Aku suka! Suka sekali! Terimakasih ya Sascakes!"

"Yap! Umm...Sakura, aku... sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Sascakes," jawabku sambil merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura..."

"Ah, kau gombal. Kita kan masih kecil," sahutku seraya tertawa renyah.

"Ih! Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku berjanji!"

"Iya-iya, aku terima janjimu," aku tersenyum tulus dan dia memelukku.

Mulai dari saat ini, aku menyukai pelangi. Apalagi aku duduk menatap pelangi bersama Sasuke. Pemandangan yang begitu membuatku tenang. Oh, Kami-sama, terimakasih. Hari ini kau telah memberikan Sasuke untukku. Lalu kau menyuguhkan pelangi padaku. Dan terakhir kau membuat Sasuke berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih, Kami-sama...

.

.

"Sakura! Pelangi di air terjun itu, indah kan?"

Oh, Tuhan... Mengapa kau memberikanku imaji yang serupa? Mengapa kau tega menohokku?

Mengapa kau menyuguhkanku pelangi, Kakashi? Aku bahagia, tetapi mengapa kau mengingatkanku pada Sasuke? Hatiku sakit. Pilu. Aku ingin tersenyum tapi ku tak bisa, bahkan mataku mulai terasa panas lagi. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin lari, tapi kakiku terpaku. Aku ingin menutup mataku, tapi entah mengapa pelangi itu tak mampu membuat mataku berkedip sekali saja.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. Aku hanya diam tak bisa lidah ini digerakkan.

Dan seketika aku roboh di pelukannya. Aku menangis terisak-isak dan membuat Kakashi bingung. Kupeluk ia sekuat-kuatku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Kurasakan Kakashi membalas pelukanku. Dia usap-usap punggungku mencoba menenangkan. Tapi aku terus menangis di dadanya.

.

.

Ini hari pertamaku menjadi pacar Sasuke. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku ingin memamerkannya pada sahabat-sahabatku tentang hubungan kami. Pasti mereka akan sangat iri. Maklumlah, Sasuke memang idaman siswi-siswi Konoha Elementary School.

Untuk itu, aku bahkan sudah memaksa Naruto bertukar tempat duduk denganku. Tujuan tidak lain agar aku bisa duduk di samping Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di samping Hinata. Ini adil kan?

Sampai bel masuk dibunyikan, hanya tinggal aku yang duduk sendiri. Sasuke belum juga tiba. Mengapa dia telat ya? Sasuke kan selalu jadi murid teladan. Apa yang terjadi ya? Mungkin dia sakit.

Pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Aku terpaksa duduk sendiri. Andaikan aku tidak memaksa Naruto bertukar tempat duduk, pasti aku tetap di samping Hinata dan tidak sebosan ini. Guru pun mulai mengabsen kehadiran.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tidak masuk bu. Mungkin sakit," jawabku.

Guru pun melanjutkan absensi kelas.

Dok-dok-dok. Pintu kelas kami tiba-tiba diketuk. Kepala sekolah lalu datang mendekati guru kami yang sekaligus wali kelas ini. Mereka saling bisik dan mengundang keingintahuan satu kelas. Setelah itu, wali kelas mulai berbicara pada kami dengan mimik yang sangat membuatku penasaran.

"Ada kabar mengejutkan dari kepala sekolah, anak-anak. Berita ini kurang baik tapi ibu harus menyampaikannya ke kalian karena kalian adalah teman satu kelasnya. Ini tentang Sasuke," wali kelas kami mengambil nafas yang lebih dalam dan memasang wajah yang semakin pucat.

Jantungku mulai berdebar makin kencang. Aku khawatir.

"Semoga kita semua bisa tabah dan mampu mengikhlaskan bahwa teman kalian, Sasuke Uchiha, semalam telah menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa. Ibu sangat berduka cita akan kepergian sahabat kalian itu-"

Aku tak memperhatikan lagi kata-kata wali kelasku. Dunia ini seketika serasa berputar di kepalaku. Tulang belulangku seakan meleleh. Kekuatanku terenggut seluruhnya. Tanganku bergetar. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku tanpa terkecuali.

Sebuah belati telak menusuk di jantungku. Aku ikut tak bernyawa. Hanya tubuhku yang membeku, menatap nanar, bahkan sebutir air mata pun tak bisa jatuh. Kugigit bibir bawahku. Kurasakan darah mulai keluar tapi perihnya luka ini belum mampu mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Bayang-bayangnya lalu bermain di kepalaku. Seperti sebuah slide show. Senyumnya sekarang mengejek diriku yang terluka. Tak kutemui lagi dirinya yang membuatku nyaman, bayangnya justru membuatku tersiksa.

Kuputar lagi kisah bahagiaku yang belum genap 24 jam. Aku yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Aku mengajarinya. Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan aku menerimanya. Dia lalu mengajaku menatap bianglala dan berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Dan kini semuanya sirna. Tenggelam dalam air mataku yang perlahan mulai menetes. Terbakar perasaan kehilanganku yang merajai hati. Janjimu memang seharusnya tak pernah kusimpan dalam hati, karena kini kau tengah menggerogoti diriku, membuat diriku sengsara dalam derita.

Kisah kecil yang baru sempat dibangun fondasinya, sudah lenyap begitu saja. Semuanya tandas. Bunga-bunga cintaku yang baru bermekaran, bersemi dengan semerbak keharuman, kini tercampakan tiap kuntumnya. Semuanya layu, tersayat, tertebang, dan akhirnya terpanggang mentari. Hingga asaku terputus nyalinya dan hanya tinggal kenangan yang telah mati di tengah-tengah ladang bunga yang telah porak-porandah.

Selamat tinggal, Sascakes...

.

.

"Kakashi, ja-jangan per-nah ting-galkan aku..." aku berbicara masih terisak-isak.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Aku pasti selalu ada untukmu," jawabnya seraya mengacak lembut rambutku dan mengecup keningku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan buatku sakit lagi, ya Kaka-kun?"

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Saku-chan..."

Ia lalu memanggut daguku dan perlahan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut dan hangat hingga akhirnya aku tenang kembali.

.

_._

_Selama ini ku tak mampu menghapus dirinya. Aku hidup dalam lingkaran semu tentangnya. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tiada._

_Aku ingin dia tetap hidup, meski hanya dalam benakku, meski hanya dalam imajinasiku. Hingga aku mencintai sesuatu yang tak ada. Hingga aku senantiasa tersiksa saat ku sadar ia tak kan kembali lagi._

_Jiwaku selama ini terpenjara. Dan aku justru menikmati masa tahananku. Aku sadar aku bisa bebas kapan pun. Tetapi mengapa ku selalu tak mau._

_Dan kini aku sadar bahwa aku butuh kebebasan. Aku lelah menderita. Aku masih memiliki sepasang sayap yang bisa kukepakkan, yang bisa membawaku terbang tinggi, yang bisa membuatku menikmati indahnya langit._

_Aku terus mencari dirinya yang semu. Seperti terus mencoba mencari ujung bianglala. Aku bisa mengakhiri pencarianku dan tetap menikmati indah dirinya. Aku tak harus menggapai dirinya karena ia selalu ada di hatiku, tertanam meski hanya kisah kecil masa lalu._

_Sekarang semuanya harus selesai. Dengan memenjarakan jiwaku, maka aku juga telah memasung rohnya dalam khayalku. Aku ingin kami bebas. Aku ingin dia bahagia di nirwana dan aku berhenti kecewa, menderita, dan sengsara. Aku berjanji tak akan melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin mengarungi jalan hidupku yang baru, bersama seseorang yang mencintaiku dan aku pun mencintai dirinya. Kakashi-kun.._

_Karena biar bagaimana pun__** dia**__ memang __**tak 'kan pernah kembali, lalu mengapa 'ku tetap menanti?**_

.

.

Such Omake

.

.

Bel ujian telah berbunyi. Aku segera mengumpulkan lembar ujianku dan berlari meninggalkan ruang. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lenganku. Kucoba melawan dan menarik paksa tanganku tanpa menatapnya. Namun, dia terlalu kuat.

"Hey? Kau mau kemana?"

Ah! Ini suara si Sasuke palsu yang tadi kutampar. Mau apa dia? Dasar tengik!

"Aku belum memaafkanmu loh," ujarnya dengan nada meledek.

"Bodo! Emangnya gue pikirin!" jawabku ketus.

"Galak banget sih. Anyway, aku masih penasaran mengenai gerangan kau menamparku," ujarnya.

Dan, oh! Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu karena sudah menabrak tadi, tapi kenapa kau masih menampar?"

"Ah berisik kau ah!" balasku. Aku tak berani menatapnya karena wajahnya terlalu mirip dengan Sasuke. Oh, Kami-sama, aku sekarang butuh alat pemercepat waktu sebelum jantung benar-benar copot!

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memberi tahu. Tapi salam kenal! Namaku Sasule Uchiha! Kita bisa berteman kan?"

"WHAT! SA-SU-LE-!-!-!" teriakku sangat kaget sehingga seisi makhluk di koridor menatapku.

.

A/N

.

Selesai juga fic ini! Horray! Gimana Shiqie? Kau tertohok lagi kah? Sekedar mengingatkan Sasule di foto ultahmu... wkwkwk... *ketawaiblis*

Dan diingatkan lagi bahwa endingnya KakaSaku... Oh.. Percintaan guru dan murid! Unyu-unyu! /BLETAK!/

Kau senang kan Shiqie? Akhirnya bisa menyatu dengan guru matematika SMA kita... Meski sekarang kita sudah menginjak bangku kuliah?

*ketawanista*

Untuk Fath dan Kanarienvogel, bagaimana? Kau puas tidak? Semoga kau puas ya! /puas menertawakan Shiqie/

HUAAHHAAAHHAAAA...

Untuk readers, tahu ga Sasule itu apa? Kalo yang belum tahu, saya kasih tahu kalau Sasule itu ada wajah Sasuke yang diedit, diganti pake muka Sule!

Wkwkwkwkkkk

Selamat membayangkan~

Akhir kata, review-nya dinanti...

Flame juga ga papa,

Ga ngeripiu dan ngeplem juga boleh kalo baca aja...

Yang penting jangan sampe ada yg minta fic ini dibredel! Soalnya ini fic yang bikin saya senyum-senyum gaje ngebayangin Shiqie dan guru matematika saya...

Wkwkwkkkk


End file.
